


Love is about sacrifice

by buttheyrebrothers



Series: What is love? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean finally made up after Dean killed Amy. They are on a hunt when Sam sees a poster for a French movie. With subtitles. And without any nudes. Dean would never watch such an atrocity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is about sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneneuroticfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneneuroticfan/gifts).



> This is the first of many ficlets I will write to the theme "What is love?" 
> 
> I asked people on tumblr to send me their definition of love and for every definition I'm writing a short ficlet. 
> 
> The first I publish is for winchesterlegacies, who said to the question What is love? "letting me watch TV with subtitles". I, and Sam, wholeheartedly agree Chloe!
> 
> Beta, as usual, by the wonderful thefreakfox. I would be nothing without her.

“Sam? What are you looking at, I’m starving. Get a move, Sasquatch.”

Dean’s loud and purposely obnoxious voice pierced right through every thought he might have had a few seconds ago. He learned early on that there was no use trying to ignore his big brother. That didn’t mean he couldn’t try, of course.

“Ew, I don’t see why you would want to watch a movie in fucking French, dude. Except the nudie French ones of course.” Chuckling at his own joke, Dean continued to walk in the direction of the diner they saw when driving into town.

It was a wonderful day in late April, the sun warm but the weather still not unbearable hot, so they decided to take a walk to the diner from their motel room. They passed a small old cinema, not one of these blockbuster ones, but a real classic with only two cinema halls and no Dolby Surround. And outside this little movie house they had a huge poster of _La Règle du jeu,_ a French classic Sam had wanted to see for ages. But he also knew that getting Dean to watch a foreign movie with him, not to mention one with subtitles and no hilarious shitty monsters, was as probable as Bobby dancing the Hula in a grass skirt. He knew he could watch it alone, while Dean was getting drunk in some bar, hooking up with the first willing woman he saw, but they finally got along again after their fight over Dean killing Amy and then lying to him about it. Sam was glad they were on better terms again, and he wanted to enjoy some time with his brother, even if that meant watching him drink and flirt his way through whatever bar they ended up in. At least they were together.

Sam hurried after Dean, catching up to him just as he was about to enter the family diner. A bell announced their arrival and a middle aged, red haired woman hurried out from the kitchen to greet them with a cheery “Hello boys, what can I get you handsome fellas?” At that Dean broke out in a big grin, flirting shamelessly with the woman – her name tag read Debby – who could be his mother.

“Well, hello to you too, Debby. My brother and I would like whatever you can recommend sweetheart. I’m sure it will be delicious.” At that he _winked_ at her, his smile all boyish charm. Sam couldn’t help the smile spreading over his face, enticed with this carefree version of his often haunted brother. He remembered a time when he was like this more often than not and he felt himself suddenly aching with longing for these easier days. Debby downright giggled at Dean’s advances, a light blush coloring her cheeks, making her look younger.

“Oh my, aren’t you quite the charmer? Let’s see if I can find something tasty for you. But what about you, you want Mr Suave here order for you?” That was addressed to Sam, who caught himself staring at Dean, a silly smile on his face. Dean, who had turned to Sam as well after Debby had spoken, was now smugly grinning at Sam’s caught expression. _Fuck_.

“Uh, I guess. Whatever he gets is okay for me, too.” _Very smooth Sam. No one has noticed anything._

The way Dean couldn’t wipe the smug expression from his face begged to differ, but Sam would handle this like a true Winchester. Denial.

They chose a booth at the window front to enjoy the setting sun, the diner blissfully empty except for an old couple near the entrance who was talking to each other quietly, faces really close, his hand holding hers in that intimate way that made you feel like you would intrude a very private moment. Sam gave a wistful smile at that thought. It was a long time someone had held his hand like that.

He was brought out of his reverie by Dean’s foot nudging his, demanding his attention, like he always did. “Soooo, that French movie you’re dying to see, has it at least some nudity in it? Don’t tell me you’d be watching it for the plot, dude.” Sam would have thought Dean was glad they left the movie theater behind them, why was he mentioning it now?

“No, Dean, there’s not. It’s a brilliant social comedy from Renoir which criticizes the petty class distinctions in France during the late 30s. Why are you even asking?”

“No reason. I just thought you looked like you really wanted to see it, that’s all. I mean, it’s fine if you want to, y’know. I already know you’re a giant dork.”

They were interrupted by their food brought over by a smiling Debby. She carried two huge burgers in front of herself, accompanied by an even bigger plate of fries, a cesar salad and two ice-cold cokes. Each one got a burger, while the fries were placed in the middle of the table, clearly for sharing. Sam got the salad (‘I bet he tries to eat all the fries before you get any so I brought you something extra.’) and both got a glass of coke. They both said their thanks before digging in with gusto, even Sam loudly enjoying the delicious burger, stuffed with lettuce, tomato and some spicy pickles. Dean predictably tried to stuff his face with the fries before Sam could get a hand on them, but that was fine. This way, their hands brushed every now and then when they were both reaching for the plate at the same time.

After Sam had cleared his plate and salad, having left the remaining fries to Dean, he said “So, I’ve seen this bar about two blocks down south. We could walk there if you want.” He purposely didn’t mention the movie again; afraid Dean would tell him to go see his sophisticated stuff while he went to the bar alone. His brother did give him a strange look, but refrained from saying anything else on the topic, only nodding his assent. They gathered their plates and cutlery, and carried it over to the counter, waiting for Debby to bring their check. When she heard clattering she came right out with a “That wasn’t necessary, it’s my job to carry this stuff, you good boys,” on her lips. They both assured her that it was no problem at all, just their way of saying thank you for the delicious food. “And the delicious company, of course.” Dean couldn’t help but add. After paying with cash instead of credit card (and leaving a generous tip), they made their way out of the diner, Sam sparing one last glance at the old couple, who was still absorbed in each other.

Wandering down the street so close their shoulders were brushing constantly, his brother’s warmth at his side, Sam felt happy and content for the first time in way too long. That must have been why he never noticed where they were walking before they reached the old movie theater again. When Sam stopped right in front of it, eyes wide and mouth open to ask _what the hell Dean_ his big brother just grabbed his hand and dragged him right inside the lit entrance hall. Not letting go of his hand Dean approached the counter, saying “Two tickets for this French movie you’re playing. The one without nudies but with subtitles. Oh, and popcorn.” The clerk looked amused; probably surprised someone could say subtitles with so much disgust in their voice. He silently handed them their tickets together with a big bucket of popcorn (guessing right that Dean would need it to survive aforementioned subtitles) and pointed to the big door to their right.

Just as Sam had composed himself enough to ask what Dean was doing (as if it wasn’t obvious), he was interrupted again by his brother – whose hand was still holding Sam’s – dragging him to the cinema hall. The first thing Sam noticed after entering the hall was how few people were there. He couldn’t make out more than maybe a dozen people scattered over the room. With a sharp pang of disappointment Sam felt Dean dropping his hand when he started to move to the very back, claiming two seats in the last – and empty – row. Sam followed him hesitantly, still not sure what this was all about. He slowly lowered himself to his seat, careful to not touch Dean, who was already munching on the popcorn like they hadn’t eaten in days instead of minutes. Sam found himself staring again when Dean turned to him, face stuffed full of puffed corn, and grinned so bright some corns fell out of his mouth. Amused despite himself, he fondly shook his head. Then he asked in a quiet voice “What are we doing here, Dean?”

“I thought that was rather obvious, Samantha. Watching a movie. With subtitles.” his brother answered after he was done chewing (mostly).

“But you hate subtitles.” Sam was baffled. Sometimes Dean made even less sense than most times.

“I do. But you don’t. You wanted to see this movie, and you deserve to get what you want once in a while, y’know Sam? It’s okay to ask for things. And now shut up and let me read this movie.” With that Dean moves his attention to the big screen in front of them, a small smile gracing his face. Sam was sure he would enjoy watching Dean in the dim screen light just as much, but he didn’t want to make Dean think he didn’t appreciate the gesture so he, too, focused on the movie.

After a while he felt a hand on top of his, so he turned his own, lacing their fingers together and never bothering to hide his own bright smile. Sure, he and Dean argued a lot, but in the end love was about the sacrifices you made for each other. Like watching something with subtitles.


End file.
